


R18【桐优】浴场

by XiaoShiDeNian



Category: Kirito/Eugeo - Fandom, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), キリト/ユージオ, ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki, 桐优 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoShiDeNian/pseuds/XiaoShiDeNian
Summary: 整合骑士33x32因为种种原因桐优两人都失去记忆成为整合骑士...
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto /Eugeo, Kirito/Eugeo, キリト/ユージオ - Relationship, 桐优
Kudos: 11





	R18【桐优】浴场

第九十层的大浴场，每两小时便轮换一次入浴者的性别。  
整合骑士优吉欧和桐人一同踏进宽大的浴场，蒸腾的热气将走进去的人影包裹…  
“禁忌目录不允许的事。” 自言自语着，黑发的骑士桐人闭上眼睛，“虽说我们完全不受限制，但有想要试一试的吗？禁忌目录不允许的事。”

“我觉得没有那个必要。”  
用着冷淡的语气回答完毕，亚麻色头发的骑士把自己泡在水里陷入沉默。  
又是这样，这家伙像个木偶一样，仿佛没有自己的喜怒哀乐。

完全可以不去管这个一向冷冰冰的家伙，虽然明白这一点，桐人却根本做不到无视。  
他的一举一动时时刻刻在拉扯着桐人的注意力，无论如何，没办法不去看着他，没办法不去想他的表情，他的举手投足，他的声音…

即便因此头部隐隐作痛，也无法停止。

“这到底是为什么啊！”  
桐人不悦地抓住浴池中优吉欧的双肩，与那双微微睁开的祖母绿眼眸对视。

“为什么？你是在问为什么偏偏会和我在同一个时间洗澡？如果不是你故意安排的，那就只是巧合而已。”

说到底，自己总是这样不满着对方的态度，太冷淡，冷淡得让他浑身不适。如果，两个人的距离可以拉到最近的程度，自己是否就能感到满足和安心了？

“你让我觉得很烦，和我做吧，之后我就不再纠缠你。”

“...好。”

对方以极其平淡的态度答应这件事，让桐人更加感到不悦。这不是完全不把自己当回事，听从大祭司的指令以外，别人想怎么对待他他都无所谓吗？

“我要你主动过来和我做。”  
等待着对方因自己的得寸进尺而发火，并以不知道怎么做为理由拒绝自己的桐人，最终瞪大着眼睛看着对方越凑越近的脸。

冷蔷薇的气息似乎混杂着蒸腾的水汽缠绕过来。  
薄而柔软的唇轻轻贴在桐人的唇上，过了好一会，才犹豫着一般慢吞吞地开始摩挲辗转。  
在得到丝提西亚之神的祝福前，嘴唇是不可触碰的地方，同性之间的情爱更是不允许的，虽然整合骑士并不受禁忌目录的限制，但这样一次性做着两件违反禁忌目录的事，还是让人有些兴奋。

桐人咬住优吉欧微微张开的嘴唇，拿舌头舔了一下，仿佛浅粉色的薄唇上覆盖着糖霜一般，又把咬住的那瓣唇含在嘴里吸吮。  
他睁开眼睛，努力近距离地看优吉欧的眼睛。  
半睁着的祖母绿眼眸里，看起来依然除了平静什么也没有。  
桐人一手轻掐住他偏纤细的脖颈，深吸一口气狠狠地吻上去，咬开他的嘴，将舌头扫进他的口腔，在涌上脑部的热血翻涌的同时，耳朵里回荡着在对方口腔里肆虐翻搅的舌头引发的湿滑水声。

因为无法顺畅呼吸，优吉欧赤裸着的身体渐渐在水中失去支撑般贴到桐人身上。  
从水面往下看，仿佛是梨白的细滑皮肤裹着精壮的肌肉，曲线漂亮得让人难以将视线移开的腰部下方，是跪坐在自己大腿上的跨部。敞开的两腿之间，柔嫩的什么正贴在自己的大腿之间的器物上微微发热，而优吉欧的那个则以稍稍硬起的状态贴在桐人的腹部。

“优吉欧·Synthesis·Thirty-two骑士大人在我面前这副样子不要紧吗？”  
虽然桐人自己的情况似乎要更加糟糕，但看起来一向冰冷禁欲的优吉欧现在这副样子，正给他以极大的刺激。  
“呃……” 优吉欧发出轻微的喘息，祖母绿的眼睛在布上粉色的脸颊上带着一丝情色意味地眯起。下身正被桐人握在手里， 他的双臂垂在身侧，既不打算阻止或鼓励桐人的动作，也不打算靠近或远离，只是机械地接受着桐人带来的快感。

“你答应过的，主动和我做。”  
这样说着，桐人停止了手上的动作，两眼直勾勾地盯着身上的优吉欧，等着他的反应。  
这家伙知道怎么做吗？  
  
优吉欧的脸上因为热气和之前的事情泛起的红晕还很明显，眼里却早已恢复清明。  
  
“那就请多指教了。”  
这么说着，优吉欧沉稳地吸一口气，把头潜入水中。

桐人一时间惊愕地眼角都张开到极限，短促地吸气, 克制不住地高昂起头。

他竟然在水里替自己口，明亮的水波在优吉欧的脸和脑门上荡漾着，水中飘动的一头亚麻色柔软卷发水草一般随着动作摇动。  
桐人看着那张嘴正吞吐着自己膨胀起来的器具，被水流和柔软的唇舌一并按摩着，微闭着的双眼，柔嫩的眼皮使眼睛看起来像温顺却不存在自我意志的绵羊眼睛，既让人心生怜惜又让人火大。  
快感不断地累积并即将登顶，在下身抖动着射出之前，桐人猛地将优吉欧推开…

“我说你啊…干嘛这么，”

“不是要我和你做吗？桐人·Synthesis·Thirty-three尽管提要求就是。”

青蔷薇骑士仿佛是挑衅一般的语气，让桐人一时噎住，又在看到那因为含着自己的那个而变得有些红肿的嘴角后有些过意不去地撇开眼神。

“那优吉欧你…知道如果想继续的话，该怎么做吗？”

“桐人要是不知道的话，我这就可以做给你看。”

“你…从哪里知道这种事的？”  
这家伙怎么会知道这种事的啊，不论怎么看，他都不像是会去了解这方面知识的类型。禁忌目录在禁止普通人婚前接触嘴唇的同时，却允许身体上的接触，禁止同性相爱的同时，却没有说明同性之间的哪些接触是不允许的…  
在这种情况下，出现相关的知识似乎是迟早的事，只是几乎没人会对此感兴趣，更不要说被人记录在珍贵的书籍当中。

“没什么，只想着是你的话，说不准会想对我这么做。”  
这样说着，优吉欧抓住桐人的一只手，将他放到自己的臀部，慢慢往臀缝里滑。  
“我在你眼里原来是这样的人吗？”

“你的眼神不是写得很清楚了吗桐人·Synthesis·Thirty-three，既然想要做，那么除了这里，还有哪里更能满足你下面的这个东西吗？”

虽然是他想要的，桐人却觉得离他感到满足还有很长的距离。  
“不是这样，优吉欧…你不明白…”

他的手指被引导着进入优吉欧的里面，柔软，湿热，紧致地包裹着那根纤细的手指，温热的水随着手指的插入跟着进出。  
随着第二根手指的闯入，优吉欧皱起眉毛。桐人下意识地想把手指撤出，却被优吉欧的手按着继续前进。  
“算了，优吉欧，已经够了，可以了。”

“既然要做就做到底，这样你也好践行自己的诺言。”  
“什么？”  
“不再纠缠我。”

“被我纠缠就这么让你厌烦吗？！”

这样说着，桐人抽出在优吉欧体内的手，两手按在身侧，胸腔明显地上下起伏，低垂着脑袋让人看不到表情。  
空旷的浴场恢复了宁静。  
直到清冽的声音从身前传来，“是，很烦，看到你就觉得很烦，为什么你总是靠过来没多久又莫名其妙地离开，离开的时候反而让我更烦恼，总想要让你只看着我，想引起你的注意，但又必须克制着自己不做出无礼的举动，很麻烦，所以，今后请你离我远点。”

优吉欧说完这话，便低头看着桐人的那根，双手握在上面，面无表情地套弄着，直到它再次变硬，把它抵在自己的穴口。  
“…” 只塞进去头部，优吉欧不适地皱眉，重新抬起头盯着桐人，汗珠混着水汽从额上滑落到下巴。

“有能把你的这个缩小一点的神圣术吗？”  
桐人苦恼地笑笑，“如果有那种东西，我可是打算把他变得大一点。”  
“.…..” 为此感到十分难办的优吉欧，就这样维持着不上不下的位置，虽然撕裂的疼痛并非不能忍受，但没必要的伤痛也是对体力和治愈术的一种浪费。  
“慢慢来吧…我想想…有润滑的东西的话会好一点吧，大概。”

“口袋里装着一块食堂的黄油，不愧是你啊桐人·Synthesis·Thirty-three.”  
“不愧是我，这不就派上用场了吗？”

这样说着，桐人伸手搂住优吉欧的腰，把人带进自己怀中，再用把黄油一点一点塞进后穴。没多久，随着因为泡澡而偏高的体温化开的黄油慢慢从手指和穴口的缝隙流出…  
“这样可以了吧。”  
轻轻亲吻一下优吉欧的颈侧，桐人抬起优吉欧的大腿…  
“得亏我们身高一样，不然我还得把你抱起来才能这样站着做。”

“唔嗯…” 本想反驳就算身高不一样，也是自己比桐人高的可能性更大些的优吉欧，却因为进入自己身体的东西正把自己缓缓地撑开而只能用双臂抱紧对方。

“我说，这样还会痛吗？”  
“不，唔…” 借助着在泡澡时已经放松了许多的肌肉，和润滑的辅助，优吉欧干脆自己将桐人的那根完全吞没。内里被热物摩擦，并满满地撑起，仿佛有什么无形的空洞被填满，被温暖而朦胧的幻像充实，优吉欧闭着眼睛，双臂紧紧抱着桐人的脖子，低声喃喃着，“桐人……”  
声音柔软温和，听来和之前判若两人。  
桐人停顿了一会，才后知后觉地回应，“嗯？”  
“你做的草莓鲜奶花式蛋糕很好吃...生日那天送我的那块...”  
“如果没有你的帮忙，我也不可能做出那样的蛋糕。”

“诶？”  
“诶？”  
有发生过这样的事吗？同时露出疑惑声音的两人，不由得陷入一阵沉默。  
记忆中，草莓鲜奶花式蛋糕一直是厨师长在做，为什么会脱口说出刚刚的话…  
“总之，下次去食堂一起吃吧。”  
“嗯。”

话音结束，优吉欧稍稍抬起臀部，虽然飘散的黄油香味让人多多少少有些滥用食物的羞愧，但从那里波浪一般涌流像四肢和胸腔的快感让他继续着动作，把抬起的臀部慢慢放下。  
配合着优吉欧动作向上顶的桐人，发觉抱着他的双臂的力度突然加大，优吉欧颤抖着停止了动作，缩着肩膀把头埋在他的肩颈旁小幅度地快速喘息。

“是那里对吧。”  
用着确定的语气说着，桐人用侧脸蹭蹭优吉欧已经发红发热的脸，微笑着一手紧箍着优吉欧的腰避免他逃走，一手按着优吉欧的臀部，按着记忆中的那个敏感点一下比一下用力地进攻。  
“啊啊，呀啊…啊…” 快感如炸开的烟花在神经中乱窜，优吉欧听着自己发出的甜腻叫声，内里控制不住地收缩，前面也在不断累积的快感中接近爆发。  
伴随着急促的喘息传到耳中的呻吟，仿佛是最好的催情剂，从来没见过这样的优吉欧，银白的青蔷薇骑士优吉欧此时正在自己的怀中随着动作的幅度发出诱人的声音，有难耐的低喘，有小声的惊叫，有带些委屈的呜咽…

当优吉欧的指甲陷入背部的肉，桐人感受着内壁有节奏的收紧，便加快速度完成最后一波冲刺… 两人几乎在同一时间喘息着让快感到达顶端，飘忽间无言地抱着对方。

散落在桐人腹部的白色液体慢慢往下淌。优吉欧凝视着桐人的腹部，伸出手指放在上面替他抹抹。优吉欧身后乳白色液体混合着一点残余的黄油慢吞吞地从有些红肿的那里顺着大腿蜿蜒留下。  
看着这样的景色，喉咙里咕咚地吞咽一下后，  
“抱歉，弄成这样，只好再泡一次澡了。”

“怎么有黄油的味道？”  
慢悠悠地从浴场的入口处靠近的瘦高人影，嘟囔着用手挥着眼前的热气。

“唔……唔……”

细微的从远处传来的唔唔声，让他一头雾水地朝声音的源头靠去。  
在热气不至于遮挡全部视野的地方，他僵硬着身体站在原地。  
奶白且泛着粉红的身体舒展在大浴池边上，仰着头紧闭双眼，努力压抑着暧昧声音的少年身上，是肤色稍深一点的另一位少年，仿佛在享用着什么一般亲吻着身下人的耳垂和脖颈，两具交缠的纤长躯体被透过两侧巨大玻璃窗户的光和反射的水光照得斑驳。艾尔多利耶认出那就是整合骑士优吉欧·Synthesis·Thirty-two，以及整天缠着他的桐人·Synthesis·Thirty-three.

在明白两个人原来是这样的关系之前，艾尔多利耶被眼前的景象震惊得脑部停止运转，只能呆呆地站在原地，一动不动地看着难以置信的香艳场景。

“怎么能，这样…”  
“岂有，此理…”

虽然这意味着他的情敌立即少了两位，他却不合时宜地想着，他们两个这样，分明是对爱丽丝大人的背叛。

察觉到在凝聚又散开的浓浓水雾中的第三人，桐人抬头瞄一眼对方，又继续埋下头含住优吉欧胸前晶莹的粉色凸起。

“呜啊啊…” 被桐人刺激得伸长脖颈发出饱含情欲呻吟的优吉欧，已经无暇顾及其他，也没有注意到还有他人在场。  
随着舌头掠过胸前那粒凸起的缝隙，吮吸之中优吉欧又一次颤抖着把白色的液体喷在桐人腹部。

在让人面红耳赤的场景变得愈发尴尬，虽然尴尬的似乎只是艾尔多利耶一人而已。  
用心意之手穿好衣服的桐人，把用浴袍包好的优吉欧抱在怀里，面色冷淡地看一眼僵在浴池前的艾尔多利耶，便大踏步往外走去。


End file.
